1. Field
The following description relates to biometric authentication technology for authenticating a user based on a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
Biometric authentication is technology for identifying a user based on individual biological or behavior feature such as, for example, an iris, a fingerprint, a pulse pattern, a gait. In biometric authentication, an electrocardiogram (ECG) authentication is a method of identifying a user based on an ECG signal. Because these unique biosignals are not easily stolen or accidentally lost and are robust against forgery or falsification, the application of the ECG authentication in security technology is promising.